Koki's Twist part 3!
by Mog
Summary: Koki and Link do stuff! Sounds great right? R&R. I think Koki needs some backstory after writing this part. Oh yeah, Beta Reader for Hire! Fifty rupees per fic!


Koki's Twist Part 3:  
Stuff and uh... Stuff  
  
(Yeah, this one's Longer)   
  
Link and Koki, after being saved from some Stalchilds by Boomerang   
bunny, who I forgot to mention is wearing the bunny hood, which you   
might consider weird because he's wearing a hat, but he has two   
holes in the hat that the bunny ears come out of, were heading towards   
death mountain. Oh and Koki wears a fairy ocarina around his neck. He   
plays like... Saria.  
  
  
  
"Well, that was... odd...." Koki said. The were climbing the steps   
towards the volcano, when they saw a gate with a gaurd standing by it.   
  
"Noone passes without the permission of the king. Do you have the king's   
permission?" The gaurd said.  
  
"Well, we don't have permission, but may we please go OOF!" Link started   
to say, but Koki had shoved him to the ground.  
  
"He, we're Kokirian peddlers, peddling rare items only found in Kokiri   
forest. Now, we heard that the gorons enjoy the music of Kokiri and   
Kokirian foods, such as deku nuts and... The rocks from Kokiri forest,   
so would you please allow us to sell this too them?" Koki said, rather fast.  
  
"Hm.. Just peddlers? Okay, I gues you can go through then." The gaurd said.   
He then opened the gate.  
  
After they passed the gate and were out of Noise range from the gaurd, Link   
said, "Why did you lie?"   
  
"Well, I heard Mido say once, if the truth doesn't work, Lie, so, I guess it   
worked... I only knew the gorons were here because there is an area n a forest   
that's connected to there cave, and I've talked to them before. And they do like   
he Rocks from the forest. Too bad I didn't bring any." Koki said.  
  
"Cool... I guess..." Link said.  
  
"Whoa, look out!" Koki said, diving behind a giant boulder, just as a four   
legged Red Spider jumped at them. Well, they began wack the spider with Deku   
sticks (Which are, surprisingly, stronger then your sword).  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
Some kokiri is running through the forest to see Saria. Mido had recently ordered   
one Kokirir to Order Koki too pull the Rocks out of his yard, (No, that's NOT him   
there) and when the Kokiri went to get him, he wasn't there! So the Kokiri decided   
to report to Saria. He thought that Saria could help him talk Mido out of Forcing   
him to pull out the stones, and also thought Saria should know, I mean, they are   
Brother and Sister...  
  
Well, anyway, he was running through the forest meadow, Following the music, when   
the next thing he knew, he was Being bombarded by a bunch of painful nuts of some   
sort. He turned too see a red deku scrub.   
  
"Glad I bought one of these..." The Kokiri said. He pulled out a deku sheild, and   
started deflecting the nuts. The first two exploded by ramming each other, but the   
third struck the deku scrub head on, and made it dance around mindlessly. The kokiri   
ran past it, then turned a sharp right. He ran passed another deku scrub, then jumped   
in a pool of Water. He ran down the path, And turned right. He ran up the stairs. He   
then screeched to a stop (Hard to do when you're not in a car) and said "What in the   
name of all that's soft and chewy Is going on!?"   
  
The whole place was crammed with fairies, You could hardly even get in. They all   
seemed to be murmuring about some evil presence starting to appear near the desert.  
"Saria!" He screamed.   
  
The Upbeat Tempo of Saria's Ocarina stopped. The Fairies just floated there, then   
disappeared.   
  
"Huh? Oh.. Hi!" She said.  
  
"Saria.. Koki.. Gone.. *Pants*"  
  
"Huh? You just now noticed? I think he went to see the Gorons. They sure are Nice.."  
  
"He left... the forest...?"  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
"Then, can you tell Mido Not to force me to pull up the Rocks in front of his house?"  
  
"Okay, It's Koki's turn right?" Saria said.  
  
"Yeah.. But he's gone!"  
  
"I'll tell him to come back." She then started to play a different song (Note: A C/down   
C/right A C/down/right/up/left/up A).  
  
Back at Death Mountain...  
  
"Wow did you thikn it would die that easily! One whack with a deku stick... There's   
another!" Koki jabbered on, somehow he had gotten lots of energy in the last few second.   
Then, suddeenly, his ocarina gave off a soft blue light. "Hey! Hi Saria! What'cha doin?"  
  
"You have to pull out the stones in front of Mido's house. I told you to stop putting   
them there!"  
  
"Whoa! You're the one who puts them there!?" Link said. He suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"You brought Link with you! Koki, It was bad enough when you went to the Zora's domain   
and got lost in The Zora's Fountain when they were looking for something. Stop Leaving   
the forest!"  
  
"You left the forest!?" Link said.  
  
"Whoa, that wasn't my fault, you're the one that   
pushed me in that lake that led to the Zoras!"  
  
"Well.. uh... get back here!" She said.  
  
"I think the Gorons cave is near OOF!" Koki, who had gotten hit by a red Tektite,   
fell to the ground and broke his ocarina. Link swung a Deku stick and destroyed the   
Tektite.   
  
"OKay, that's bad... I can't tell Saria I'll be there then... Well, Let's go! We   
hafta see the Fairy AND get back in less then and hour!" Koki said.  
  
"Why an hour?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
(I know that was different then th "Nest time" thing but I DON'T CARE!) 


End file.
